Sin Evidencias!
by Estelaluna
Summary: Este es un Songfics de SasuSaku


**SIN EVIDENCIAS **

**Por: Estelaluna**

**Yo: Hola amigs este es otro songfics **

**Masquerade: si aprovecho qué hoy no tiene clases para hacerlo**

**Yo: elegi esta canción porque es lo qué pasan muxas parejas**

**Masquerade: esperamos qué les guste**

**Yo: sii solo me tarde 45 minutos en hacerla :)**

**Masquerade: ****esperamos qué dejen Reviews**

**Yo: si nada más qué decir qué lo disfruten…**

**NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES NOS PERTENECEN..!**

o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o––o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o––o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

**TAL VES PARA EL MUNDO NO SEAS NADIE, PERO TAL VES PARA ALGUIEN TÚ ERES SU MUNDO…**

o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o––o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o––o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

**SIN EVIDENCIAS**

_**Como de costumbre voy de madrugada**_

_**con un ligero aliento de un buen buchanans**_

_**traigo la camisa toda perfumada**_

_**pa ver que nuevo pretexto ahora me salva**_

**Se veía a un pelinetro entrar a su casa este al parecer este no quería qué cierta pelirosa lo viera, así que se quito sus zapatos para no hacer ruido, se quito la camisa y la dejo en el fondo del cesto de ropa sucia no sin antes rociarle un poco de su colonia para quitar el aroma, y se comio varias mentas para aminorar el aliento.**

_**no debo dejar ni una evidencia**_

_**mi experiencia puede mas que mi consiencia**_

_**siempre busco la manera de decirle**_

_**y me cree lo q le digo a pesar de mentirle**_

**=Flash Back =**

**Se veía a un pelinegro llegar a una habitación de hotel.**

Ino: hola mi amor pensé qué no vendrías hoy –le saluda una joven rubia la cual solo portaba una bata transparente–

Sasuke: ya sabes por que vine Ino –le dice sonriendo–

Ino: claro qué lo se –dice sonriendo mientras se acerca para besarlo mientras ambos entran y cierran la habitación.

**Estos sin perder tiempo se dirijen a la habitación de la rubia y esta avienta al pelinegro en la cama mientras esta se dirige al baño**

Ino: me iré a poner más comoda –decía juguetonamente –

**=Fin del Flash back =**

_**por eso es que tube que inventar**_

_**que hoy mi junta se alargo de mas**_

_**se le acabo la pila al celular**_

_**por eso no te pude contestar**_

**Despues de que este llego miro a una joven despierta con una copa de vino en su mano derecha**

Sakura: Sasuke porque llegaste tan tarde? –le preguntaba esta meneando su copa–

Sasuke: perdón Sakura pero tenía mucho trabajo y la junta con los inversionistas se alargo más de lo previsto –dice quitándose la corbata como si nada–

Sakura: me pudiste haber avisado te llame muchas veces –le dice mientras se acerca a este–

Sasuke: perdóname pero mi celular se descargo –decía mientras la besaba– te prometo qué no vuelve a pasar –le decía sonriendo–

_**espero y te sirva esta explicacion**_

_**una llanta del carro se poncho**_

_**y al cambiarla un gato me salto**_

_**por eso es que en la espalda araño**_

_**duerme trankila mi amor...**_

Sakura: esta bien Sasuke –decía esta fingiendo una sonrisa–

**Enseguida Sasuke y Sakura van a su habitación cuando Sakura mira algo en la espalda del moreno**

Sakura: Sasuke tú espalda…

Sasuke: que sucede Sakura?

Sakura: tienes unas marcas –dice esta tocandolas con sus manos, enseguida esta baja su mirada sabía de que eran–

**=Flash back =**

**Se veían como Sasuke estaba con Ino en la cama de esta, ambos dejando salir su lado mas oscuro.**

Ino: me encanta cuando te pones así –decía esta sonriendo a lo cual Sasuke solo embozo una sonrisa pero esta deja escapar un grito mientras araña la espalda del moreno–

Sasuke: amo cuando tienes esa reacción –decía riendo–

**=Fin Flash Back =**

Sasuke: mmm creo qué debió aver sido cuando se me poncho la llanta y al salir un gato me brico –decía sin prestarle importancia– o quizás cuando estaba entrenando –dice mientras se pone una playera–

Sakura: si debió de aver sido eso –decía sin ánimos como era posible que la creyera tan tonta – lo mejor será que descansemos –dice mientras se cubre con las sabanas y apaga su luz de mesa–

Sasuke: si descansa Sakura –decía dándole un beso en la frente

_**duerme trankila mi amor...**_

o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o––o–o–o––o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o––o–o–o––o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

yo: Espero qué les haya gustado

Masquerade: si Sakura ya lo sabe porque sigue con el?

Yo: Ella lo ama Masquerade

Masquerade: y eso qué..!

Yo: cuando amas a alguien aguantas muchas cosas y esta es una de ellas lamentablemente U.U

Masquerade: Luna te puedo preguntar algo?

Yo: Claro Masquerade ^^

Masquerade: tú me engañarias?

Yo: ^^ claro qué no –digo besandolo en la mejilla–


End file.
